Nights in Noxus
by Jaxryn
Summary: When the Mistress of Battle is sent on a forced vacation, she runs into an old friend she once went bounty hunting with. After a night of reigniting their friendship, will the friendship turn into something more than Sivir bargained for? [Sivir x OC, written for a friend. Lemons later in the story.]
1. Long Time No See

There was something so satisfying about finding obscure ways into the city that wanted her head. She liked the danger of it, and reveled in the fact that she never had been caught, and most likely never would. The Mistress of Battle sat in the back of the shady bar, settled into a booth shrouded in shadow. Despite her security in the fact she probably would not be caught in Noxus, She was covered up head-to-toe in dark street-clothes, and she fit in nicely in the underbelly of Noxus. Her disguise consisted of a dark scarf that was hanging loosely around her neck. The scarf itself was pulled up over the lower half of her face, resting on the bridge of her nose. An equally black sweater kept to her figure nicely, the sleeves long enough to cover most of her fingers. On her hands were leather fingerless gloves. Dark grey pants and a pair of slightly scuffed knee-high boots covered the lower half of her. Sivir wasn't wearing her tiara, as she figured it would be too recognizable. Her crossblade was back at her hotel hidden from sight but her trusty dagger was shoved into her boot. She pulled down the black scarf with a single finger to sip at her drink, then replaced it so it settled over her nose leaving only her eyes revealed. She watched the interactions exchanged by the people in the bar. A man in a hat, who she assumed was Twisted Fate, was beating a thuggish man at cards. Sivir guessed this could be considered a vacation, depending on who you asked.

Her tribe of treasure-hunting warriors, the Albuul Sheffra, had come upon a time of plenty where raids weren't needed to sustain the camp. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed the thrill of battle and the taste of being able to escape death. She'd fallen prey to the sickness known as cabin fever, and it was driving her _mad_. The last action she had seen was from months before, when she had helped a man from Bilgewater capture a fugitive weapons trader that was holed up in Shurima. Afterward, she had struck up an unlikely friendship with the man, despite his cocky nature and infectious, lively behavior, and they had exchanged letters when possible. After their adventure, she had spent the time working on menial tasks, but they were often finished early leaving her with long expanses of time. She would pace the camp hoping, praying that someone would attack them so she'd have something to do. Her second in command Yeltz and many of the fighters of the tribe noticed this. They had eventually confronted her and told her it might be time to take a sabbatical and relax for a bit. She reluctantly packed her bags and ventured off, eventually finding herself in the dangerous city-state of Noxus to visit her old haunts.

She had been very young when she was first approached by Noxus for a job as the personal mercenary for the High Command. She saw it as an opportunity to hone the skills she had cultivates over her life, and left Yeltz in charge of the Albuul in her absence. Working for Noxus had been rewarding and interesting. She made more gold killing high profile targets than she had ever seen while raiding other tribes in Shurima. As nice as it was, the people of the High Command were cruel, and over time her work left a bitter taste in her mouth. When she heard that Noxus was planning to invade and take over Ionia, she put her foot down. She had taken the first ship to an outlying camp on the Ionian shore and demanded that Noxus leave the Ionians alone. She predicted that it would only end in a bloody stalemate, with many losses on both sides. Borram Darkwill, the Grand General of Noxus, saw her act as treason and exiled her from Noxus after taking all the property she had accumulated. Sivir was this as a blessing in disguise. She missed the desert and her Tribe, so she packed up her gold and headed home.

Sivir sat in the dimly lit bar, watching people drink and listening to their chatter. Sivir was about to signal the scantily clad waitress to bring her another drink when the door of the establishment was kicked open. Her heart all but jumped out of her chest thinking that the worst had happened..that she'd been found out. All she had was the dagger in her boot to fight with, and the Noxian police were known for their brutality. She didn't want to face Draven's axes on her vacation. It was then she registered the intruder had quickly darted across the room, firing arrows at a regular who was ducking and running to avoid getting shot. She was not the target, and she let out a breath she'd been holding. As the man scrambled across the floor in front of her booth, a stray arrow from the attacker wedged itself into a column next to her.

The arrow's shaft was a deep cobalt color, and the feathers were of a heathery silver. She knew those arrows. Stealthily she rose from her booth, and found a strategic spot from which to aim. She bent for her dagger, unsheathing it. In a swift motion, she hurled it across the room, pinning the man's shirt to a wall. She kept her face covered as she walked across the bar, which was know a mess of cards, spilled booze, and bewildered denizens. The archer stopped firing mid-arrow, and eyed her suspiciously. she ignored him, and grabbed a fist of the man's shirt.

"How much are you worth?" she asked in a low voice. The frightened man said nothing to her, as he was staring at the hooded archer who was approaching them. She felt a hard hand on her shoulder. "Back off. He's mine." She only chuckled and backed off slightly, dropping the man's shirt and yanking her dagger out from the wall that pinned him. The archer grabbed him and tied his hands behind his back. "No need to be so pushy," Sivir said as she lowered the scarf from her mouth and tipped back the archer's hood, "I was _only_ trying to help, Von."

A smile broke across his face "_Sivir_? My...I haven't seen you in quite a while. It's really good to see you" His hand found her forearm, and he bowed shortly at the waist. Hm, So he'd remembered how to greet someone in Shurima. How clever. "I appreciate your help. Keep an eye on him while I apologize to the bartender and pay him for damages." He winked and turned on his heel, making his way to the bar and occasionally pulling his summoned arrows out of furniture and magicking them out of existence. She only rolled her eyes and lifted her scarf back up over her nose. Luckily he hadn't spoken loud enough for people to hear who she was, not like any of them would have the manhood to turn her in.

Von returned shortly after gathering his arrows and paying the bartender for damages. He grabbed the rope that bound the fugitive's hands, lifting him out of the chair and onto his feet. "I need to go turn this one in. Mind if we catch up somewhere after? It's been so long." Sivir nodded at him. "I _am_ feeling a little hungry. I know a place we can meet." She grabbed a napkin from the table and swiped a pen from one of Von's pockets. She penned an address onto the napkin and gave him back his pen. "Meet me there. I can't go with you to the office. You know….Noxians." He nodded in understanding. Von pushed the man out the door roughly, threatening him not to run under his breath.

It felt strange to be excited to see him. He'd stopped writing back, and she had figured it was due to a busy schedule or his messenger hawk getting lost. But now he was here in Noxus hunting down criminals. She found it ironic, since she was technically a criminal within city limits. Regardless, she was pleased to see her pen pal. She finished her drink and left money on the table before slinking out into the night. She stuck to the alleys in order to avoid civilians and any unwanted military attention, until reaching the restaurant she had penned on the napkin. She went inside and seated herself in a private booth towards the back of the dining area, and waited for Von to arrive.


	2. Dinner, NOT a Date

The waitress had just come to Sivir's table to take her drink order when Von walked briskly in. He removed his hat and sat down across from across her. He placed his hat on the chair next to him before looking up and flashing his signature grin at Sivir. She rolled her eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. The waitress took their drink orders and went off to bring them their glasses. It was then Sivir realized that Von had…cleaned up?

At the bar where he caught his target, his face had been covered by a five-o-clock shadow. Now he was clean-shaved with the exception of his dark goatee, and he smelled of cologne. "You put _cologne _on?" She voice was laden with skepticism. "I had to stop somewhere and freshen up before having dinner with a woman as lovely as you." She sighed at his smile. "Foolish Von, you know better than that." The waitress arrived with their drinks and Sivir took a sip of her water. "Give me a little credit, I had to try." Von laughed when her eyes narrowed at him.

Von and Sivir spent the next few minutes catching up on the events in each of their lives, as the waitresses were running around in the very busy restaurant. Von spoke of his successful streak of bringing in criminals and his prediction that Malcolm Graves would very soon ask Captain Fortune to marry him. She agreed with him wholeheartedly on that. Sarah and Graves had been an item for longer than Sivir had known Von. Sivir told him of her Tribe's current prosperity and her little 'vacation' that had been forced. He laughed at that. "I have to admit, you can work a little too hard sometimes." Sivir scowled at Von. "There is no such thing as working _too_ hard." She took another sip of her drink before speaking again. "I am all for taking breaks and relaxing, but when work needs to be done, it needs to be done completely with no slacking off."

Their waitress finally came back and asked for their orders. They had been so deep into their catching up that Von had forgotten to look through the menu. He picked it up, leafing through it. "What's good here? I've never been." Sivir didn't bother to pick up her menu. "Everything is good. This was my favorite place to eat back when I lived in the city. Just because I 'work too hard' doesn't mean I don't go looking for the best places to loosen up." She pulled down her scarf and smirked at him before turning her attention to the waitress. "I'll have a bowl of your clam chowder and another glass of water." Von scanned through his menu and picked the first thing that sounded good to him, which was the House Sandwich. The waitress refilled their glasses and scuttled off.

A notable silence passed between the two of them. Sivir glanced up from her drink to notice Von staring at her intently. "Is there something on my scarf?" she asked blandly, trying to figure out the aim of his piercing blue eyes. "It really is nice to see you again, Sivir." His voice had noticeably softened. And his big smile had drifted away. "Are you alright, Von? Have you had too much to drink already?" She glanced at his tumbler, finding that it was still nearly full of rum. Von only blinked at her.

Just then, their waitress was back with with their food. She placed Von's giant sandwich in front of him, and Sivir's bowl of chowder in front of her. They consequently dug in. Sivir shrugged off Von's behavior and crumbled crackers into her chowder while he lifted the sandwich and took a bite. "Lord, this is huge. I may have to get a box for this." The sandwich itself was comprised of thick, toasted bread, three types of meat, and thin slices of cheese that had been melted. It was unadorned by any sort of dressing because it was served with a sauce made from the juice of the roasted meat.

They ate in relative silence, occasionally remarking about the food, weather, or the people in the room with them. Occasionally Von would look up at Sivir and she'd catch him glancing. She found his behavior increasingly strange. He hadn't been like this ten months ago when they were hunting down the gun-trading fugitive that was hiding in the desert. After some time, the finished their food. Sivir reached down with one hand to fish into her pocket for her money satchel, and felt Von's hand rest on top of hers. She looked up into his face, wondering why he felt the need to touch her. "Don't worry about this, I've got it." Sivir's hand twitched under his but she did not pull away. "I have plenty of money. Why would you pay for me?"

"Consider this a date. I'm paying, and you won't be able to stop me." Finally, his smile came back to his face, and his eyes looked cocky as he slapped down his bag of gold. "Are you trying to _start_ something with me Von? This is dinner, _not_ a date. Whatever you're playing at…you won't win." Sivir knew he was baiting her, but she couldn't help but be stubborn and want a challenge. "It is, but you can try to get me back later." He handed the gold to the waitress, leaving a her hefty tip. The woman looked exhausted, and he knew how that could be. The woman seemed shocked to find that her tip was more money than the actual dinner itself. She opened her mouth to point it out, but Von stopped her. "Keep it." She nodded in gratitude before pocketing the gold and cleaning up their plates and glasses.

"So," Von rose from his seat and replaced his hat, extending a hand to Sivir to help her up. "Where are you staying? I think I just may stay in the area for a bit. You know, to handle unfinished business...and to keep catching up with you." Sivir sensed that there was something underlying here that she wasn't catching, and she intended to find out what it was. Keeping him around couldn't hurt. "Don't you have your own hotel to stay in? I figured someone with so much gold would have their own penthouse suite."

Von chuckled at her sharp tongue. Her bite and wry humor was one of the things he'd missed."I hadn't decided to get a room until now. Show me where you're staying? I'll get my own room, I swear." He put his hand over his chest. She scoffed at his mock promise."You're nothing but a weasel." she hissed at him, "I'll take you to my lodgings. Follow me...but don't judge the appearance." She took his hand and he helped her from the booth.


	3. Damsel in Distress

Nights in Noxus, Chapter Three.  
"Damsel in Distress"

Sivir readjusted her scarf over the lower half of her face before allowing Von to lead her to the front of the restaurant and out of the door. Sivir took a hold of his elbow and quickly steered him off the sidewalk and into the alley next to the establishment. Von noted that her usually calm demeanor was disrupted. Her jaw was set, and she seemed to be focused on something he couldn't see. They rounded a few corners, quickly losing sight of the main road in the labyrinth of alleyways. Once they lost sight of the street, she visibly calmed down. "Are you alright, Sivir? You seem...a little distracted." Sivir sighed through her nose, but did not look at her friend.

"I'm just a little bit on edge, I suppose. I just like to keep an eye out when I'm in Noxus, only because I don't ever want to get caught. Being here is dangerous for me. Besides the military themselves, I'm sure there bounty hunters who'd take any chance to cash someone like myself in. The High Command would _love_ to catch me here. I'm sure they have a special place to keep my head as a trophy." The spite in her voice was thickened when she spoke that final statement. It wasn't that she was angry that Noxus took her land and kicked her out. She was angry that they'd ignored her warnings and allowed so many people to die for nothing. She was declared and enemy for the city-state all because she had wanted there to be no invasion. How was that considered treason? She released his elbow, figuring he'd be smart enough to keep following her instead of wandering off. Another silence passed between them as they walked side-by-side in the dark, dirty alley. Sivir finally broke the silence.

"Von...?" Her voice was much softer and had lost some of its harshness. "Hm? What is it?" Von looked over to her. She was looking up at the sky. The stars were barely visible because of light pollution, but they were there. "I'm worth a lot of money Von," She stated, still not looking at him, "You wouldn't think of turning me in, would you? Know that if you did, I'd escape and hunt you down." She had meant to make the last bit sound joking, but her voice still came out sounding worried. She tilted her neck to finally look at him, and for a moment Von said nothing. "Sivir, I wouldn't-"

Suddenly a man dressed in black jumped out from the shadows and grabbed Sivir by the waist, and pressed a dirty-looking knife to the part of her throat where the skin of her jaw connected to her neck. She man spoke in a deep, gravelly voice. "Give me all of the gold yer' carrying or I'll do away with yer lady friend here." Von had a shocked look on his face and held his hands up "Look, we don't want any trouble here." The man tightened his grip on Sivir's waist, but she only chuckled and let a small smile form under her scarf. "See, now that's your biggest mistake...thinking I need him to protect me." Before the man could react, Sivir stomped her heel onto the top of his foot. She could hear and feel the bones of his foot crack. The man recoiled in pain and temporarily loosened his grip on the knife. This was all the opening Sivir needed.

She easily broke his hold on her waist and arms, then grabbed the the wrist of the hand that was holding the knife and twisted it so the man dropped his weapon. The thief went to hold his twisted wrist to his stomach, but Sivir only grabbed his other arm and yanked him towards her. His face connected with her fist, giving him a black eye, and he fell to the ground. By this point, the assailant was incredibly angry. He leaped back up at Sivir, but she only grabbed his arm and turned her back to him. She pulled his arm over her shoulder, therefore flipping him back onto the hard ground. The fight left him and he only laid there, holding his twisted wrist. She stood up and flipped her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. Sivir pressed her boot onto his chest hard enough to keep him there. "Think twice about who you attack, boy." It was there on the ground that she could see his face and he really _was_ young, perhaps in his teens.

She glared down at him one last time before removing her boot from his chest and stepping over him. The boy made no move to get up; he remained on the ground, softly groaning. She took Von's elbow and led him away from the scene. He seemed to still be in a little bit of shock. "I know that they call you the battle mistress, but things like that still amaze me when you do them." She laughed quietly, pulling down her face-covering. "Have you _no_ faith in me? I am not a damsel in distress by any means." The worry disappeared from his face when she smirked at him. He smiled back, laughing along with her. Von wouldn't mention it to her, knowing that she'd only roll her eyes or mock him...but he liked having her hand in the crook of his elbow. He shook the thought out of his head before striking up another conversation with her.

After a couple more minutes of navigating the alleyways of Noxus, they came to a large, five-story building. The building itself was make of bricks, and it was obviously very old. Sivir replaced her scarf and led Von to the front of the building. He could see that this hotel was probably much prettier back in its prime. The entrance had an canopy held up by decorated columns. Von reluctantly took Sivir's hand out of his elbow and walked ahead of her. He walked under the awning and right up to the heavy doors. He pulled one open and held out his hand. "Ladies first." He winked at her. "Foolish Von..." she muttered. She shook her head and walked inside. He followed her inside the lobby.

The lobby itself was once grand, but now it only possessed outdated, shabby style. The walls were decorated with faded brocade wallpaper and reprinted copies of famous paintings. There was a door to the left that led to a separate room that was once used for loud parties and fancy dinners, but now it was only a dusty, empty space. On the opposite side of the lobby there was the landing of a grand staircase that was made of the same dark wood that the floors were made from. It spiraled upwards, but the theme of the lobby followed it up: wallpaper, fake paintings, portraits, and all. Along the walls there were scuffed up wood tables that had vases on top of them. The flowers were of the fake variety, but they still seemed to droop as if they were dead. The dark wooden floor had a red oriental rug that was grayed with age. The place smelled of old perfume and age. It led up to the hotel desk, behind which sat a large-set, older woman wearing clothes that probably matched the time era that the hotel had been built in.

Sivir and Von walked up to the woman's desk. Her grey hair was coiled up on top of her head in a bun, and he had half-moon glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She was drinking what smelled like brandy out of a large glass. Behind her was a green board with a hundred pegs in it. Many of the pegs had keys missing, which indicated that people still stayed in the hotel. Von cleared his throat and the woman looked up with a bored expression, but her eyes lit up when she saw Von. "How can I help you, handsome?" Her voice indicated that she once was, or probably still was, a smoker. If Von felt uncomfortable, he didn't show it. He leaned onto the counter and flashed the woman a sparkling smile. "Yes Ma'am, you can indeed." The woman's face flushed under the white, powdery make-up she was wearing. Sivir rolled her eyes at his roguish behavior. "I'll be coming down in a bit to secure myself a room. But first, I'll be taking my..._friend _here up to her room. I'll see you in a bit, Madame." The hotel woman chuckled at him and went back to whatever she was doing before they came in.

Sivir and Von started up the stairs next to each other. The staircase was wide enough for the two of them. Their steps were muffled by the dark red rug that went up the center of the staircase. After climbing a few flights, they came to the fourth floor of the building. If at all possible, the hallway with doors lining boths sides was more dreary than even the lobby. The wallpaper had a different design; stripes instead of flowers, but it was equally faded. All the handles and numbers on doors seemed to be made of polished brass. Sivir walked down the hallway until she came to her door. The brass numbering read "12-C". She fished the key to her room from her pocked and unlocked the door.


	4. Home is What You Make of It

Nights in Noxus, Chapter Four.

"Home is What You Make of It."

The heavy wooden door swung open, the hinges creaking as it went. Inside was a bleak and shabby abode that barely stood for a residence. The room was exceptionally spacious considering there was a waist-high wooden long dresser with that took up the entire length of the left side of the suite. Mounted in the center of the dresser was a mirror whose frame was made of bronze that hadn't been polished in sometime, giving the appearance of rust. On the wall parallel there was a large ornate wardrobe that was obviously newer, as it has less scratches. There were French doors that opened out onto a small balcony the overlooked the downtown of Noxus. Between the balcony doors and the wardrobe was a chaise lounge with a handful of throw pillows on it. On the right side of the room there was a expansive bed that stood out, as the burgundy sheets looked brand new on either sides of the bed there were small beat-up end tables. Next to the bed was a door that led into a small bathroom. The entire flat had the same wooden floors at the rest of the building, but they hadn't been polished in ages and were scratched and scuffed from when furniture had been moved. There was an attempt to hide the scratched surface of the floor with a dusty oriental rug, but it only accentuated the sorry state of the bedroom. The walls were coated with dingy wallpaper that was peeling in some places. The place smelled of cigar smoke and cheap perfume. In total, the place was an absolute hovel.

Sivir stepped across the threshold, the heels of her boots making the floorboard creak in soft protest. She turned back to Von, and was surprised to see that he looked sad. His eyebrows furrowed but his eyes remained soft. "Sivir..." his voice held an undertone of awed sorrow, "You shouldn't have to be living like this. How long have you lived in this hell hole?" Is eyes slowly looked all around the room, finding more and more things he didn't find savory. Sivir sighed. "A few days. The sheets are new...I didn't trust the ones provided." Von pinched his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. "You're too good to live here. I'm going to find you better lodgings." He intended his voice to be stern. He had already made up his mind that she wouldn't live in a crumbling hotel. Sat on the bed, which surprisingly did not squeak. "I know it's not the best of places, but I'm safe here. Anywhere else would pose too high a risk of me being caught here. This place is so old that it's practically off the map. You don't need to concern yourself my living conditions, Von. I can take care of myself."

His face was unreadable as he readjusted his coat. "I'll be returning in a bit, Lady Sivir." With that, he turned on his heel and walked back out of the door, closing it with a creak and a click. She found the use of the honorific strange. He hadn't called her "Lady" in a long time. The sudden respectfulness resonated with her in a weird way but she decided to put it, along with his other strange behavior, in the back of her mind to mull over later. She leaned over her knee to pull off her boots, then got up and walked over the the wardrobe where the rest of her belongings were. She opened it, putting her shoes inside. She pulled out a robe that the hotel provided, deciding she'd like to bathe. She gathered the clothes she intended to put on after her bath and put them neatly folded onto her bed. She then found her way into the spacious, but still dated bathroom and undressed. Sivir closed the door and turned the switch that made the light bulbs flicker on. On a small protruding self in the wall, there was an assortment of hotel-provided bottles of shampoo and such.

Sivir picked up a bottle that was holding some sort of shiny, lavender-colored liquid. It was labelled "bubble bath". In the desert, she bathed with soap made of prickly pear that she made herself. Even when she'd lived in Noxus, she used plain, scent-less soap. She didn't know what it was used for, but curiosity and the need to relax overtook her. She turned the brass knob and held her finger under the stream of water until she was pleased with the temperature. Sivir plugged the tub, then reached for the bottle. After reading the back of the bottle, she wiggled the cork of the bottle loose with two fingers, letting some of the liquid into the water. After re-corking the bottle, she remembered that her brush was in her wardrobe. She slipped into the hotel robe and entered back into the bedroom to retrieve it.

When she returned to the bathroom, she found the tub filled with sweet-smelling bubbles. She didn't understand the point of filling the bath with them, but she nonetheless she shrugged her robe off and stepped into the tub. She let out a soft moan when she submerged herself in the water. It was nice and hot, just the way she liked it. After finding a comfortable position, she turned the water off with her foot. Even through she found the bubbled trivial, she did like the novelty of them. They smelled lovely, and the steam from the bathwater lifted the scent throughout the bathroom. She enjoyed bathing in the watering hole near her camp in the desert, but nothing beat a proper bath.

She found a rag and picked up another jar that was labeled as body scrub she plopped a dollop of it into her rag and worked it into a rather before beginning the scrub-down of her skin. She began at her feet, which were calloused by the wear of travel and buy the scorching sands that she often walked on. The rag lead by a steady hand wandered up her strong and muscular legs that had small thin battle scars along them. She skipped her thighs and went to washing her shoulders, neck, and arms. Her arms were arguably more muscular than her legs due to throwing the crossblade around, carrying treasure, and doing camp chores. They too had scars that feathers lightly. Some of them weren't even noticeable to the naked eye, but she remembered every single one. After washing the parts of her body that weren't in the water, she stood up to clean the rest. The rag traveled over her hard, flat stomach and her hips before going to her right thigh. Even through the scar that the giant scorpion gave her was fully healed, she always took care in washing it. After some time, she was coated head to toe in suds and smelled faintly of vanilla and cinnamon. She settled back into her tub, this time on her knees and let the water rinse away the soap. From the lower half of her body.

Finally, the last bottle was grasped from the ledge of the bathtub. She poured some of the viscous liquid into her palm and worked it into her black locks. This took some time, as her hair was thick and lengthy. Eventually her black hair was turned into a single long trunk of sweet-smelling suds. She reached into the bathwater and pulled the plug, but turned the faucet back on to she could rinse her mane in clean water. She found a cup to use so she could pour water into her hair, and brushed the suds out with her fingers. Byt the time the last of the water had gone down the drain, she was completely rinsed off. She squeezed the last of the water from her hair before stepping out and wrapping herself in a maroon towel. In the mirror she could see that her tanned skin was flushed a slight pink from the torrid water she has just gotten out of. Idly, she wondered if Von had come back already.

It was then that Sivir remembered that she had left her bedclothes on top of the covers. All she had in the bathroom was a robe. Mentally she scolded herself. In the end, she realized that Von was no stranger to the female form, and probably would have absolutely no reaction to seeing a grown woman in a bathrobe. In addition, she hadn't heard her door open, so she doubted he'd be waiting for her. Sivir finished drying herself with her towel before slipping back into the fluffy black robe. She brushed her hair and breathed deeply. For a reason she could not fathom, she felt nervous about potentially finding her long-time friend waiting for her in the bedroom. She was not a shy woman by any means, so the feeling confused her greatly.

What she found even more perplexing was the excitement she felt in addition to the fear. Sivir spend a short period of time calming herself down. The feelings quickly got pushed out of her system and locked away. She turned, wiggled the doorknob open, and stepped out into the bedroom not knowing what she'd find.


End file.
